


A gift from Father to son

by Ripley2win



Series: Christmas, Supernatural style [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Gifts, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, Sam and Dean were exactly where they needed to be at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gift from Father to son

A gift from Father to son

I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Just having fun with them.

Castiel's spirits were low. His war with Raphael was going badly. He visited Sam and Dean just before Christmas to lift his spirits. The brothers had finished a salt and burn ghost job in a small southwest Texas town. They were checking out of their motel when Castiel popped in.

Ava, the front desk clerk, was chatting with Sam and Dean when her phone rang. It was the sheriff of the small town. The Sheriff was letting Ava know he had a call to go to the other end of the county. He couldn't be Santa at the Annual Children's party she had organized.

Ava took a long look at Sam, Dean and Castiel mentally picturing each of them as a last minute Santa.  
One was too tall. One was too young. The third man had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen on a man. He was just right.

“Can you say ho, ho, ho?” Ava said to the one with the angelic eyes.

“Ho, ho, ho?” Castiel looked to Sam and Dean to explain the strange words.

“Close enough. We've got the Santa suit, belt, beard and shoe toppers. Listen, honey, in 15 minutes there's going to be a lot of disappointed kids at the elementary cafeteria if we can't find someone to fill in for Sheriff Raglan. I'll throw in a free night's stay here and free food at my mom's diner next door.” She saw Dean's face light up at the mention of food. “And all the pie you can eat.”

“Come on, Cas. You don't want to disappoint the kids. All you have to say is ho, ho, ho. What do you want for Christmas? How hard is that?” Castiel hated it when Dean looked at him like that. Sam had perfected his puppy dog eyes, he thought. But Dean perfected something different and much more effective. Dean had the same direct gaze of a majestic ostrich Cas had observed three thousand years earlier.

Castiel agreed to act as Santa.

All went well. Truly, the people didn't expect anything more of him than “ho, ho, ho and what do you want for Christmas.” People wanted to have pictures taken of their kids sitting on Santa's lap. The endless succession of camera flashes in his face was getting tedious. The last child to sit on Castiel's lap was a baby. The mother placed the baby in Castiel's arms. The moment he looked into the baby's eyes Castiel smiled. The baby smiled back, reached up and yanked Castiel's beard down. The mother took the picture and retrieved her child.

Sam, Dean and Castiel stayed to help clean up after the children had left. 20 minutes after the Christmas party, Castiel was still quietly smiling. As they walked to the Impala, Dean asked what had happened to make Castiel so happy.

“That baby, Christopher, will be a prophet.” Castiel paused as if unsure of how much to reveal. “There are only two archangels available to protect that child. I don't want Raphael to touch this child.”

“I'm missing something here.” Sam tried to figure who the other archangel was. “Who's the other archangel?”

“Me.”

Castiel spoke quietly. “After I was killed the second time, I was brought back new and improved.” He paused. “I took it upon myself to form a bond with this child. I am now his protector, like Michael was with Chuck.”

Dean stopped loading things into the car and turned to face Castiel.

“His protector, Cas? It's the closest you can come to being a father. Congratulations.” Dean was still sad as he thought about leaving Ben behind for his own safety. “Loving and protecting your children can be a tiny slice of Heaven, a very precious gift.”

Castiel realized that it had been his day to receive gifts from unexpected sources. He had received the gift of understanding parental relationships from Dean. The gift of a renewed fighting spirit to protect Christopher came from Father.


End file.
